


Lieutenant Rory

by believesinponds



Series: ColdWave Week 2016 [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Can I make it any more obvious?, M/M, len is a politician, mick is a firefighter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:10:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6272908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/believesinponds/pseuds/believesinponds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Mick Rory is good with kids and Len is impressed.</p>
<p>[ColdWave Week - Day 3: Earth-2]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lieutenant Rory

Len looked on in dismay as the roof of his house caved in. The firefighters were shouting commands and spraying strategically, but it didn’t matter. His childhood home was completely ruined.

“I’m so sorry, Lenny,” Lisa whispered, patting him on the shoulder.

Michael sniffed in his arms and Lisa pressed a kiss to his forehead.

“It’s okay, buddy,” Len said, smoothing his fingers through his son’s hair.

One of the firefighters came over and took off his hat, shoving it under his arm. He ran his hand over his shaved head and frowned. “There’s a lot of structural damage. Looks like the fire started in the living room, but we’ll have to bring in a forensics team to determine if it was arson.”

“Arson?” Lisa said, her voice a little breathless.

“I’m a politician, Lis. I have enemies.”

Michael squirmed in his arms and the firefighter seemed to take notice of him for the first time. He tilted his head and his voice went soft. “Hey, kid. You ever been in a fire truck?”

Michael lifted his head and frowned. “No.”

The firefighter glanced up at Len and then over to Lisa. “Well if your mom and dad say it’s okay, I can let you sit in the front seat.”

“Oh, she’s not--”

“I’m his aunt.”

“Ah. Right.” The man gave Len a once-over and then grinned at Michael. “Maybe your dad would like to see the fire truck, too?”

Michael looked up at him with big, brown eyes. “Can we, Daddy?”

Len melted. “Of course, kiddo. Lead the way--” he glanced down at the man’s nametag “--Lieutenant Rory.”

Lieutenant Rory held out his hand. “Oh, _you_ can call me Mick.”

“All right then, _Mick_ ,” Len said, shaking his hand with a smile. “Let’s see your fire truck.”

Lisa snorted.

Mick winked and led them over, pulling the driver’s side door open with a grin. On the seat was a stuffed bear decked out in a fireman’s uniform. It had a bow on the hat.

Michael’s eyes went wide and he looked up at Mick hopefully.

“He’s yours, kid. And look--” he pulled something out from behind the seat and set it on Michael’s head “--I’ve got a matching hat just for you.”

Len helped his son climb up into the fire truck.

“Daddy! Auntie Lisa! I’m a fireman!”

Lisa clapped her hands and Len smiled. He glanced over at the real-life fireman next to him and saw that he was snapping a picture with a Polariod camera.

“You’re pretty good with kids. You get this a lot?”

Mick shook the picture and shrugged. “Often enough. Usually the kids’re scared of us so we like to make things fun for ‘em.”

“Well it’s working. He never was one for playing with cars, but I have a feeling he’s gonna be getting a fire truck from Santa this year.”

Mick laughed. “You might have a firefighter in training on your hands, Mr. Snart.”

Len raised an eyebrow and swept his eyes over the man’s well-toned body. “Oh, _you_ can call me Len.”

Mick hummed, a smirk tugging at his lips. “Well, _Len_. You got plans tonight? My shift is over at five and I make a mean grilled steak.”

“I think it’s safe to say that I’m free tonight,” Len said, frowning at his house.

Mick’s face fell. “Oh. Right, I shouldn’t’ve--”

“No! No, it’s okay. I think dinner with an attractive man might just be the key to lifting my spirits.”

The smirk was back. “Attractive, huh?” He held himself a little higher, almost like he was striking a pose.

“Please.” Len rolled his eyes with a laugh. “You’re a fireman. This can’t be news to you.”

“You obviously haven’t met the chief.”

Len snorted. “Oh, I’ve met the chief. You definitely have me there.”

“He’s older than balls,” Mick muttered.

“And he looks it.”

“When did you meet him? He’s more of a behind-the-desk kind of guy these days.”

“I’m on the city council,” Len said, watching Michael laugh with one of the other firemen. He was clutching his new stuffed animal in one arm and holding the steering wheel with the other, a big grin on his face. “We worked on a committee together last year.”

Mick hummed. “City Council, huh? That’s...interesting.”

“Not really. But it’s a stepping stone to bigger things.”

“We all gotta start somewhere.”

“Daddy! Can I go look at the back of the truck?”

Len raised an eyebrow at the fireman who nodded and said, “We can take him back there, sir. Kids love it.”

“Okay then. But only if Auntie Lisa goes with you.”

Michael jumped up and followed them around to the back.

“Cute kid.”

“Thanks. He takes after his mother.”

“Oh? Is she--?”

“She’s out of the picture. It’s just him and me. Lisa helps out, but she’s got her own life to worry about.”

“Well. Looks like you’re doin’ all right with him.”

Len smiled, his eyes trailing after his son. “Yeah. He’s a good kid.”

“Sir! We just got a call for a fire on the west side. They need you there, said it looks a lot like another arson.”

“Shit,” Mick muttered. “Tell them I’ll be there as fast as I can.” He turned to Len. “I hate to cut this short but--”

“Duty calls.” Len pulled his wallet from his back pocket and slid out one of his business cards. “You got a pen?”

Mick rummaged through a compartment in the truck and came back with a simple blue pen.

Len scribbled a number on the back of the card and handed it to him. “My sister’s house number. We’ll be staying there tonight. Give me a call when you’re done with your shift.”

Mick took the card and slid it into his pocket with a grin. “Lookin’ forward to it.”

Len returned his smile and winked. “So am I.”

**Author's Note:**

> It is 12:07 as I type this but technically it's still Wednesday somewhere, right???
> 
> Come visit the [ColdWave Week blog](http://coldwaveweek.tumblr.com) for more Len/Mick goodness!


End file.
